georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Lopez
Background Maximilian Victor Roberto Magic Johnson "Max" Lopez (born 1992), is the son of George and Angie and second-born child, Carmen's younger brother, Benny and Vic's grandson and Veronica's cousin. Just like his father, Max is dyslexic, and has to work extra hard to succeed in school though he has tried to get out of school on a number of occasions. He is an avid skateboarder. Because he was having problems sleeping and focusing on school, Vic suggested for Max to take boxing lessons, but he quit when he and his parents realized the true danger surrounding the sport. He has a crush on Veronica and from time to time hits on her, despite them being cousins (to which Veronica either is creeped out or laughs it off). He can usually be found trying to spy on her and then denying it. He has also been seen looking through a peephole when one of Carmen's friends got undressed. He also had a girlfriend named Cristy. When his parents asked him if he had any sexual contact with her, he replied "I've only had upstairs outsidies." Also, later in the series, George, occasionally but vaguely, mocks Max because of his dyslexia even though he, himself, also has dyslexia. Appearance Max is attractive and received braces later in the series, but he thought he looked like a dork with them on so he attempted to get them loosened so he might be able to take them off. In the end, he keeps them on. Jokes are often made about Max's long shaggy skater hair. George often says he needs a haircut. Some people mistake him for a girl. In the last season his hair is cut much shorter. He is also usually seen with a skate board and in skater clothes. During the last season, he is shown to have developed into a (sometimes) rebellious skater teen with a more mature voice and was rarely seen and when he was it was briefly. Relationship George Lopez Angie Lopez Carmen Lopez Max seems to dislike Carmen. In "Angie gets Tanked," he shows George and Ernie a picture of her being hung over a balcony by Michael Jackson. In "I Only Have Eyes For You," Carmen retaliates against Max peeping at her friend undressing by spraying him with a perfume bottle. When she is punished, she sneaks into Max's room while he is sleeping, uncovers him, puts a pink plush bunny under his arm, snaps a picture and posts it at his school paper. This results in an unseen but accurately described photo of Max "sleeping in his underwear with a pink bunny." He then gets into a fight with a boy who is mocking him and nearly breaks his skull, causing him to bleed heavily. This results in Carmen getting more punishment. Relationships *'George Lopez (character)' is Max's father. *'Angie Lopez (character)' is Max's mother. *'Carmen Lopez (character)' is Max's older sister. *'Benny Lopez (character)' is Max's grandmother. *'Victor "Vic" Palmero' is Max's wealthy grandfather. *'Manny Lopez '''is Max's wealthy grandfather who runs a business.'